Pillow fight
by Godess of the galaxy
Summary: Inspired by a fic by my beta reader Paranoid girl, being the pirate fangirl I am. Here is what the two alpha males, and their two sidekicks do for fun on board the black Manta when it is silent and they get bored. short story, but a fun one


Pillow fight.

It was a calm night onboard Black Manta, wich was at cruising speed, towards the outskirts of Shiloh.

A secret project was underway, and Sonny had ordered an inspection trip to check the work progress.

This far off the Technoids convoys path, they had gone out of stealth mode.

Artie, the pirate assistant, was finally done with his chores of doing dishes.

"I wonder if there is any football going on tonight, I am not one for the endless soap operas,"he complained to Bennett, who was slung out on the sofa in the lounge, with his guitar.

Bennett felt creative, and was making words to a new song.

Before long, it was getting on Arties nerves.

"Bennett, would you mind going somewhere else to do this, I am trying to watch the snow kids shadows friendly match here."he said.

Bennett could not resist the opourtunity to tease his friend.

"You need to relax Artie old Chapp, music is good for the soul,"he started.

"Bennett, I am trying to watch the match here,"Artie was getting annoyed.

Bennett continued what he was doing, as if he had not heard Artie at all.

"Bennett, do you mind?"He started. Bennett decided to take things a little further.

He put away the guitar, and took out his harmonica instead.

"AAAAAAAARRGHH! Thats it! Stop it!"Artie was loosing it.

As his weapon of choise, he picked up a pillow from the nearest sofa, and slung it towards Bennett.

Bennett just grinned, grabbed his hat and stepped out of the way.

"GAAARRHH, what the hell is this?"Corso stood in the doorway, a brown coffe stain on his jacket, looking crossed.

"Oops, Sorry Corso, I didn't mean to..."Artie tried, knowing he was in deep trouble with the ships second in command now.

Corso sat down the coffe cup, and from what they could see in his cybernetic eye, he was going to settle the score right here and now.

"No Artie, you are not sorry yet, but you will be, that is a damn promise." he said.

Without giving it second thought,Corso grabbed a pillow and slung it back towards Artie.

Artie moved out of the way, but Bennett was not fast enough.

"Hey, watch it Corso, there are other people on this ship too, "Bennett said. Corso hid a grin.

"Sorry Bennett, I was aiming at Artie," he explained.

"Well, then you need more shooting practice, "said Bennett, a little indignant. "Here, let me show you how it is done!"

Bennett took aim, and slung his pillow toward Corso.

Corso had seen what Bennett planned, and threw himself out of the way.

Because of the commotion going on inside the ships lounge, Sonny made his way there to see what it was all about, and ask them to keep calm.

The last thing he suspected entering, was being hit square in the face by a pillow from Bennett.

"Oh my!" Bennett felt more than a little embarrassed.

Even Corso chuckled when Sonny was caught of guard.

"What is going on here?" He asked, still holding on to the pillow.

"Uhm, Bennett was getting even with Corso for thowing the pillow at him," Artie said shepishly, Corso grinned.

"That serves you right when you accuse me of not being able to aim properly, " he said, and without giving it a second thought, Corso picked up a new pillow, and slung it at Artie, this time he did hit his mark.

"What's the big idea Corso? "Artie was getting all fired up, picked up a new pillow, throwing it back at Corso, who moved out of the way.

"Watch it!" Sonny took another direct hit.

Clearly, the two alpha males on board where the last two you wanted to get involved in a pillow fight with.

Sonny now had one pillow in each hand.

And there was no doubt, the pirate chief was an expect marksman, when you looked at his aim.

Corso and Artie took a direct hit to the head, both of them.

"Thats it Sonny, you asked for it!"Corso took another pillow and aimed at Sonny.

"I heard you are in need of practice training," teased Sonny, as he grinned, and threw himself out of the way, again pulling Bennett into it all.

"Hey, leave me out of this," yelled Bennett, not happy with the situation.

"Too late Bennett, here you go! "Artie hit him with a pillow.

Bennett gritted teeths, "Thats it, this is all out war!"

For the next hour, the lounge became the arena of a testosterone display among the pirates.

Finally, after a praticulary hard hit, Sonny had the whits about him to ask the question, who started it.

"Bennett did," Artie piped up, "he would not let me watch the match in peace."

"Hey, the lounge is for everyone, not your private area Artie," retorted Bennett.

Sonny got an idea what it was all about.

"Ok, Artie, this ends now. Go!" All the three pirates barraged Artie with pillows.

"Had enough yet Artie, or do you need more?"Sonny asked, having armed himself with a new pillow.

"I surrender, white flag, Help! "Artie piped from inside a huge pile of pillows.

"Taught so," grinned Corso. Sonny stepped right back into command mode.

"Artie, Bennett, since this whole thing started with you, clean up the it?" he commanded.

"Right Sonny!" both Artie and Bennett got up and saluted their captain.

As Corso went to change his dirty clothes and get a new cup of coffe, Sonny again turned to the two younger members of his team.

"Not a word about this to D'Jok, or you will both be in trouble." he warned them

Both pirates nodded.

Sonny smiled to himself.

It was fun acting like a kid for a while, but no way if his son was going to hear about it.

End.


End file.
